


Debauchery dreams..

by thiective



Series: Discord Prompts... [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blow Job, Don’t copy to another site, Dub-Con in some of them, M/M, Smutty snippets for smutty prompts..., Vampire AU, Vibrating Underwear, bunny playboy suit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: For NSFW Prompts in KaiShin Discord...





	1. In Which Kid and Kaito exist in the same world au...

**Author's Note:**

> I really should go back to writing other fandoms but this one pop up, and I couldn’t refuse some prompts *nervous laughter*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small PWP, somewhat in a threesome relationship, so have a ShinKaiKid with those holes already cleaned. (^_^') An AU world where Kaito and Kid co-exist as twins in the same world and Shinichi is dating the both of them. An AU world where Kaito and Kid co-exist as twins in the same world and Shinichi is dating the both of them.

This was torture, Shinichi swears, as he is sandwiched between his two lovers. Kid pressed warmly against his back, a familiar weight with talented fingers running over his chest and stimulating his body to arousal state his thief usually brings out it easily. Kaito, his magician, dressed in a bunny outfit, a playboy bunny outfit that’s supposed to go with a black kit but wearing a white one instead, dances seductively on his lap. A pink blush dancing on his magician’s cheeks, riding high on them, as Kaito sways seductively with his hips brushing Shinichi's.

“Meitantei-kun, let us show you how much we appreciate you being with us.” Kid said huskily on his ear, white satin gloves skims over his body, and Shinichi sharply inhales when a tongue traces along the ridge of his ear. Kaito curls a finger under his chin and angles Shinichi’s face up, shorten breaths fanning the detective’s lips.

“You are the only one who accepted both of us at the same time when many have tried to date just only one of us.” Kaito said softly, his fingers skim over Shinichi’s shoulders and traces circles on the detective’s biceps.

“The both of you…” Shinichi trails off, and a whimper sounds from his throat when a pair of lips catches his earlobe and nibbles on it before letting it go.

“We’ve couldn’t decide on what to do to show our appreciation when we both wanted you to take us, so we came up with this.” Kid said and his glove fingers catches his nubs, rolls them between the thumb and forefinger before pinching them and Shinichi arches with a moan when pain pleasure signals through his body. He feels Kaito’s hands reaching for his and places them on his hips to hold him steadily, and Shinichi can feel the white material, the stockings that Kaito is currently wearing.

“Help me take them off, Shin.” Kaito mewls out his name, sweetly and Shinichi’s mouth runs dry.

“I want you to take off my clothes and make me _ride_ you, Shin.” His magician said breathily against his lips before pressing his lips against Shinichi’s in a heated kiss, that steadily evolves to be more heated, more messy and wet with tongues tangling and lips bruising during the force of the kiss. Kid purrs approvingly into his ear, rubs soothing over Shinichi’s nubs to smooth the pain away, kissing along the curve of his neck. Shinichi’s hand moves up to toy with the zipper before zipping it down, unraveling the costume and leaving Kaito with bunny ears, cufflinks and stockings on. Pulling away from the kiss, chest heaving for air and Shinichi’s breath is stolen at seeing his magician is wearing a white _thong_ that seems to barely hide how _aroused_ one of his lover is. A wire appears to be attached to the underwear itself.

“Oh, did I forget that my dear younger brother wants to put on a show for you?” Kid whispers into his ear seductively, and then he snaps his fingers and Kaito writhes on Shinichi’s lap, pressing against the detective and grinding _hard_ against him. 

“S-Shin, please. I w-want to ride you, ah!” Shinichi blinks once, and he never thought he moved faster _until_ he starts nipping sharply on Kaito’s neck, hands roaming over the slender body of his magician and grinding _against_ Kaito and Kid, taking the thong off, and making the foreplay the twins teased him with to _play_.


	2. In Which Kid and Kaito exist in the same world au... (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Shinichi, someone needs to be punished for letting those rumors fly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat continuation of the previous snippet...

Kaito squirms under the two mouths on him, panting out his lovers' name. One his twin, the other is their boyfriend. He arches when those two mouths closed around each of his nipples and begin to tease him _relentlessly_. Shinichi’s hand wanders down on his body to his aroused cock, while Kid’s fingers trace, skims down the length of it and draw teasing circles at his entrance. 

Sparks of pleasure like small sequences of fireworks bursts inside of him. Kid's cool fingers wrapped around his cock and steadily but slowly teasing pumps. His lovers had taken off his white tux, had left the stockings on. The white heels were left on the floor along with the white thong. It’s _not_ fair that his two lovers are double teaming on him, but _god_ it feels fucking good when they go down on him like this.

What he hadn’t expected was a different sort of feeling pushed inside of him, whirling to life and vibrations vibrate inside of him, and Kai lets out a loud gasp, arches hard off the bed. Those mouths leaving him, letting the cold air send shivers to his spine from his sensitive nubs after being thoroughly ravaged by the detective and his twin’s mouth. Then Shinichi laughs throatily, low in his throat, the kind that Kaito likes, and latches on to his throat possessively. At the same time as Kid wraps his lips around his cock and Kaito lets out a strangled groan, his hips buck into the wet heat of his twin’s mouth. Moving at the same time as his bobbing, Kaito is helpless under his ministrations of his two lovers and the vibrator being pushed deeper inside of him.

"Oh god, Shin, Kid, both of you are fucking _teases_.” Kaito pants out, and Kid lets go of Kaito’s cock, chuckling in breathless laughter, sensual as they teased into his ears. Shinichi’s hand left his cock to run tight circles on his thoroughly abused nipples, pinching them sends the right need and Kaito groans. He isn’t sure what would do him in fast, his lovers or the toy vibrating and buzzing away inside of him.

“You already knew how bad of a tease I am when we were first _together_ , Kai.” Kid purrs, with a lubed finger (Kaito wonders _when_ had the thief lubed it) and pushes the toy further in and oh _fuck_ it brushes and buzzes insistently against his spot.

“You _aren’t_ allowed to come, think of it as _punishment_ for letting the rumors surrounding us that I was the bottom.” Shinichi said, his voice though rough, has a hint of irritation in them. Kaito whines, and chokes on it when Kid goes back down on his aroused cock.

“Shin, please! I-I” A groan cuts off his words when Shinichi nips on his neck particularly hard. “n-need to come _please_!” Shinichi hums against Kaito’s skin; his lips trail up against the curve of Kaito’s neck. He moves his magician’s face towards him, lips going closer to his but a millimeter is separating them apart.

“No, now _enjoy_ and perhaps if you managed to entertain me, I _might_.” Shinichi purrs against Kaito’s lips, his magician whines. Kaito couldn’t think straight, was it 10 minutes or 15 minutes since they have fallen into this position? He was taken against Shinichi while Kid has taken their detective in the previous round. All he knows now is that his twin’s lips wrapped around his cock, holding his hips down with an arm while inserting the toy inside of him _deeper_ and Shinichi’s mouth working on his neck to the point of distraction


	3. In Which Kid is a recently changed vampire and Shinichi becomes his blood donor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was after a heist, and even after being recently changed into a vampire, Kid never thought dealing with a vampiric thirst would be troublesome. Then again, he never thought his rival would be willing to offer him blood and something else either...

Thirst crawls up his throat, feels dry that even from drinking water from that water fountain in the museum doesn’t help. Kid leans against the wall in the alley, a few buildings away from the heist. His body feels too hot, overheated. Kid barely manages to suppress the thirst of blood from his usual pursuers and the people that admire Kid. Short breaths, he takes another breath that doesn’t help cool down his body. He needs substance, needs something that _sings_ , _appeals_ to the side of him. Just like…

 

“Kid!” Kid open his eyes wide, stiffens against the wall when Kudo Shinichi turns around the corner, out of breath, sweaty, and Kid can hear the blood _pumping_ through those veins, hears the heart and pulses _beating_ in sync and _singing_ , and Kid groans. Off all things, this is not what he needs now.

 

“Tantei-kun, leave now.” Kid pants out, tightening his control on his instincts to sink his teeth into that supple flesh, to drink out from… _nononono_ , he’s not going to use his rival like that. Shinichi frowns and stubbornly walks closer.

 

“You don’t look so good.” Shinichi points out, and Kid inwardly sardonically thought. _No shit Sherlock._

 

“I should call in a doctor.” Shinichi said, concern laced in his voice, and Kid halts him, encasing his wrist with his fingers and stopping his movements and _crap_ , the detective smells good. 

 

“Don’t call help. I’ll be fine. I need some rest.” Shinichi frowns at Kid’s words. He can hear the thief’s breaths are erratic.

 

“You need help. Is there anything I can do?” Kid suppress a moan, the scent of the detective and his blood doesn’t help. He doesn’t think he can control his instincts any longer.

 

“I need you to leave. You being here will get you in danger.” Kid said, and Shinichi scowls.

 

“I’m not leaving you.” Kid suppress a scream of frustration, what part of self-preservation does the detective not know?

 

“Kid,” Shinichi said, voice oddly quiet. “have you been changed recently?”

 

_Oh fuck._

 

“And if I was? Then you should know better than to stick around a newborn.” Kid said, manages to keep the words airily. Shinichi raises a delicate eyebrow at this.

 

“You needed blood right? Take mine.” The feeling of hunger for blood was pushed down as cold dread washes over the thief.

 

“No!” Shinichi sighs stubbornly. “Look, you need blood right now. It’s better than raiding blood banks or taking blood from an unwilling person.” Shinichi reasons and Kid tries to breathe, but breathing lets the detective's scent coyly made its way into his senses.

 

“It’s better than hurting an innocent person, Meitantei. You don’t know what you are getting into.” Shinichi frowns and Kid steps closer to him, backing the detective against the wall.

 

“Vampires needed fresh blood to get over a change. They need to feed on a living person, blood packs or other alternatives won’t help as much. Kid, don’t say I don’t know what I’m getting into. When I took the job as a detective, I knew that I would be stepping into crime scenes, some more gruesome than the last. I’m not volunteering. I’m offering.” Shinichi said as he was back against the wall, unfazed by Kid trapping him there. His cerulean blue eyes sharpen, looks at Kid directly as if facing a gun pointing at him, finger ready to pull the trigger.

 

“That sort of thinking is going to kill you one day.” Kid said, his hands are planted on either side of Shinichi’s face.

 

“It might, but at least I know I’m doing it to give people closure.” Shinichi said fiercely. His eyes soften, and Shinichi angles his head away from the neck. The skin of it is a healthy color, Kid can feel his fangs grow slightly behind his mouth, venom pooled in his mouth and it’s started to get hard to control those instincts that said he needs to plunge his _fangs_ and take the lifeblood from the willing body offering a delicious treat.

 

“Tantei-kun, I don’t want-“ Shinichi cuts off the sentence, grabs the back of Kid’s head and brings it to his neck.

 

“If you delay it anymore, that hunger will grow. Take a bite already.” Shinichi said, voice making no room for argument. Kid’s breath stutters, his hat flown off and landed on the floor. The thief’s breath falters on the detective’s skin.

 

“Idiot.” Kid mutters on the skin before he carefully plunges his fangs into the skin, letting go of his control, and the sweet liquid of life rushes into his mouth. The taste of the blood _sings_ on his taste buds, and the detective stiffens. It was momentary of pain, the fangs piercing through his skin, before the vampire’s venom rushes through him, and it’s nothing but pleasure. Undiluted pleasure from a vampire’s bite, like ecstasy, rushing through his veins and nerves, and Shinichi fist his fingers into Kid’s hair, keeping the thief there as he taketake _take_.

 

“Take as much as you need.” Shinichi breathes out, voice dripping in pleasure as Kid laps up the wound. His legs bucked underneath the strain of pleasure, he feels light-headed with it as Kid hums around the wound, licks against it and the feeling is wonderful. His heart thumps, fluttering against the ribcage, as he arches against the thief. Kid brings his legs around his waist, effectively trapping him there, and Shinichi feels a blush coming onto his face, he can feel the growing hardness against the other’s clothes. One that is matching against his own, and if he rolls his hips slightly and _fuck_ , that felt so good.

 

“Mine, my _prey._ ” Kid murmurs against the wound, and Shinichi tugs on his hair, making Kid unlatched his mouth from it, and the thief’s lips are coated in red. Ruby as the liquid they’ve drunk from, breathes fluttering against each other and Shinichi crushes his mouth against the thief's. Tongues are tangling, and Shinichi flinches when his tongue is nicked against a fang, something that Kid is all too ready to clean up, and carefully takes his tongue between his fangs and sucks on it. Groaning at his taste, choking on the moan when the detective grinds his hips against his, grinds harder, and Kid grinds back. Losing himself to the feeling of pleasure, the feel of another body that steadily becomes hot against his, sweat coating their skin and the clothes needed to go.

 

“W-Wait.” Kid barely manages to gasp out that word, breaking the kiss, only for Shinichi to growl and pull him into another heated kiss, one that almost had him melting if it weren’t for the fact that they are outside. “a-as much as the appeal of public sex is exciting and forbidden, w-we should do this elsewhere and -oh god!” Shinichi’s lips had moved to his neck, begins working on the skin and leaving a telltale purple bruise, right above the lapels of his blue button-up shirt. That _mouth_ is dangerous, Kid decides in his mind hazily. Laboured breathes, and Kid moaned at a particular hard grind against him.

 

“There’s a hotel,” Shinichi licks the bruise on his neck. “a couple of blocks from here.” The detective nibbles on the mark. “If you can find which room I’m in, I’ll be at your disposal for tonight.”

 


	4. Vamp!Shin & Hunter!Kai AU I...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shinichi first entered the district and running from a few rogue vampires, he never thought one of his enemies smell so delicious…

He hadn’t stopped to take a breath; he needs to be ten steps from ahead of rogue vampires that decided to make a meal out of an Ancient. Kudo Shinichi had yet to find who had spread that ridiculous rumour. Feeding on an Ancient doesn’t grant common vampires enough power to change back into a human, and Shinichi _growls_ under his breath when the familiar siren echoes on the district he’s currently located.

_Blasted humans! They should stick their noses elsewhere._ Shinichi grumbles inwardly. He’s low on energy and unable to deal damage control should the situation goes out of hand. He’s going to need substance soon. A thought occurs in his mind, and Shinichi shakes his head, hurriedly out of it.

_I only need to take what I need. I don’t need to drain a human dry, no matter how irritating they are._ Shinichi thinks as he speeds through the streets to a safe house that one of his allies told him. A safe house that should be fully stocked with blood packs that he could effortlessly wait for the red liquid of life to warm up before he drinks from it.

Despite his tired and hungry state, his senses are on high alert. Enough to sense a bolt of lightning magic, ten bolts heading his way, and dodge them away. Shinichi’s blue eyes search the area and lands on his rival. Clad in a white suit, blue shirt and red tie with a monocle stood Kid.

“Where do you think you are going, bloodsucker?” Kaito asks with a fierce edge. Shinichi raises an eyebrow.

“You should come up with new insults, ‘bloodsucker’ is really out of date, hunter,” Shinichi said with a smirk and Kid twitch. 

“The name is Kid.” The white hunter growls out, and Shinichi swallows down a snicker. _Someone’s feathers are ruffled._

“Now, little dove, why don’t you leave me be, and you won’t have to tell your Nest that you’ve lost in a humiliating battle?” Shinichi purrs, sensing for any approaching rogues or hunters headed their way. Kid scoffed.

“Fat chance.” Shinichi sighs exasperatedly. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone at the moment, not when…Hang on. The vampire sniffs the air, nearly moans at the delicious scent that rafts the area. Venom pools in his mouth, but this is strange. Whenever he encounters a hunter, not one of them smells _deliciously_ like…human…

_They didn’t!_ Shinichi’s eyes snap at Kaito, mind racing, he isn’t sure how foolish the _Nest_ had been in allowing humans into their group, but this is another level of stupidity.

“I would suggest you leave, little dove before I _sink_ my teeth in you.” Shinichi purrs, cerulean eyes turning crimson red as he steps forward. 

“As if I'll let you touch my neck!” Kid snarls, reaching for his gun that’s loaded with silver bullets. However Shinichi was faster, he pounced on Kid and dragged him deep in an alley, pushes him against a wall and fastening his wrists to it with one hand. A smirk appears on the vampire’s face with a hint of fang as he playfully tsks at the struggling human.

“Uh-uh-uh,” Shinichi purrs low, crimson eyes glowing. Maybe he only needed a snack. “that’s quite a dangerous toy you’ve got there.” Kid glares at him.

“Fuck off!” Shinichi raises an eyebrow before sighing, gently grips his prey’s chin. Crimson eyes glowing bright and now that Shinichi is close, he can see the hunter’s eyes, attractive indigo with a hint of anger and challenge in them. _That’s an interesting look he has._ Shinichi thinks absently.

“How about this? I’ll take a bit of blood from you, and I’ll let you go. You won’t feel any effects that will affect you from my bite.” Shinichi said with a low purr and Kid glares harder.

“As if I were to be fooled by your games, you only want to drain me dry.” Kid said and Shinichi chuckles, managing to switch his irises with cerulean blue, he looks directly at Kid.

“It's not a request,” Shinichi said sensually, and his blue eyes glow, and Kid couldn’t look away. His indigo eyes gone hazy and Shinichi smirk widens.

“That’s right, _my prey_ ,” Shinichi said, tips Kid’s head away to reveal the slim column of the hunter’s neck. Dipping his head, Shinichi nuzzles into the warm skin and licks on the curve of it, and a low groan rumbles from his throat when his tongue reaches the fluttering pulse beneath the skin. He can hear it beat, feel it thrumming with every pump of blood through the veins of the hunter. Shinichi licks it one more before plunging his fangs into the hunter’s neck and moans low in his throat.

_I never knew he would taste this delicious_. Shinichi absently thought, the sweet metallic taste floods his tastebuds, and in comparison to other human blood and blood packs he tasted before, the hunter in his grasp taste the best. The hunter sighs in his grip, a moan of pleasure slips out as the vampire endorphins made its way throughout Kid’s body. What starts with struggling, the hunter stills in his grasp and arches in his grasp with more low pleasured moans escaping his lips. Shinichi wraps an arm around Kid’s waist and pulls him close, careful to not let blood spill on the pristine white suit the hunter so often being fond of. The Ancient wants to feed more of his prey, wants to mould the hunter against his body and drink on every last drop of blood from him. 

Even when he thought of that, there is something much sweeter, Shinichi can feel the distinct erection on his thigh, the apparent arousal forming in the hunter’s pants. Taking a mouthful after a _mouthful,_ Shinichi’s hand itches to snake down and cup the proof of the hunter’s arousal but decides against it. Instead, he drawls intricate patterns on the hunter’s side. Feeling marginally full, Shinichi moves away; crimson eyes had replaced the cerulean blue earlier. They gleam with wicked amusement, a plan forms in his mind, of how to make the hunter _his_ as he licks the wound clean. Licks it with a heavy wet stroke until the skin is knitted together and the wound disappears. The hunter in his grasp is still deliriously high from his bite, obviously from that needy whine, and Shinichi licks his lips clean from the ruby liquid staining them.

“Do you want more, little hunter?” Shinichi murmurs low into Kid’s ears. During the time of the feeding, Shinichi had listened to the surrounding area. Feels his surrounding area to see if his chasers are nearby. There are few, and some had closing in his area. His prey whimpers look at him with glazed indigo eyes that are clear with want, remnants of the venom that are still in the hunter’s body. _A pity I wish to play with him more until he wants it._

“Or would you like something _else_?” Shinichi places a wet kiss on Kid’s skin, slides his thigh against the obvious bulge and the hunter’s knees buck. Shinichi chuckles low, almost akin to a lover’s laugh in a bedroom. “Perhaps another day, since you will not remember our encounter,” Shinichi said with a tone of little disappointed. He leans close, lips almost touching Kid’s.

“Now _sleep_ , you will not remember any of this once you wake up. However, I _will_ not forget. I’ll come looking for you again, take a bit of more of your blood, make you feel unlimited amount of pleasure, and I’ll have you in my grasp. My beautiful bride.” Shinichi whispers, his crimson eyes glowing and Kid’s eyes flutter closed, slumping in his grasp. 

Arranging the hunter in a bridal hold, Shinichi withholds a laugh, it’s time to bring Kid back to his home where his remaining parent will no doubt be worried about him. Jumping onto a rooftop, he begins track to the hunter’s home. Another smirk curving his lips. 

The poor hunter will never know what hit him when he dreams of the person who bites him. Knowing the hunter from their previous encounters, Kid will probably think that it’s a weird dream.


End file.
